a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to personal mobility devices. In particular, the instant invention relates to a personal mobility device that is collapsible to a compact size for storage, and optionally for use as a cane.
b. Background Art
Many individuals require mobility assistance, whether due to old age, disease, temporary injury, or other infirmity. Known mobility assistance devices include various types of canes, walkers, transport chairs, wheelchairs, rollators, and the like.
Extant mobility devices, however, exhibit numerous shortcomings. For example, current walkers and rollators are bulky and only foldable in one plane (e.g., they fold laterally, as do many wheelchairs, or forward, as do many rollators). This makes them difficult to transport.
Another disadvantage of extant mobility devices is their appearance. This can result in a situation where an individual who could benefit from using such device does not do so. Such individuals often cite the appearance of the device, and a concomitant fear of stigma and/or embarrassment, as the basis for their decision to forego using a mobility assistance device that might otherwise improve their quality of life.
Disadvantages are present even when an individual does elect to use a mobility assistance device. For example, extant mobile devices are heavy and complex. In many instances, the individual using the mobility assistance device lacks sufficient strength and/or dexterity to effectively manipulate (e.g., lift, fold, and/or unfold) the device.